1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a portable porch with integral stairs for a recreational vehicle having a retractable step assembly.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Recreational vehicles have become larger, taller and more spacious, providing many of the comforts of a home away from home. However, many of today's recreational vehicles have a large ground clearance between the entrance and the ground. To address that issue, there are a number of retractable vehicle steps that have been developed to retract into or under the vehicle during storage and/or while the vehicle is in motion. But retractable steps are problematic in use because they are narrow and steep and either have no handrail or a grab bar that is pivoted to the vehicle. They are also somewhat flimsy and while the grab bar may have a stop, it may not be sturdy enough to hold a user if he or she slips on the steps which is not uncommon particularly for young children and older persons.